


Devoid of life

by 222Killer222, AngleJoyce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hotland (Undertale), I'll add tags as I work, Memory Loss, The Void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Killer222/pseuds/222Killer222, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Papyrus wakes up with no recollection of what happened in the void. While Sans is desperate to get his brother back





	Devoid of life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngleJoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/gifts).



As Papyrus slowly wakes up, he looks around only to find a vast emptiness. He has no recollection of what happened to cause this, or anything at all. The only thing he vaguely remembers is that his name is Papyrus. He notices that everything is black around him, and that there's no floor. He's confused on the physics behind this. So he starts to walk, in hope to find anything at all.

~x~

"no, no, no. papyrus where are you..!" sans screams as he's trying to find Papyrus. He should have known not to trust anyone. This was all Alphys's fault, she promised to look after Papyrus and warn him in case of an emergency. Why can't she keep her promise.

As sans approaches Waterfalls, he sees Undyne. Hoping he would find his brother with her, he approaches her and asks, ''undyne, is papyrus with you?''

Undyne looks at sans, confused.

''Who are you talking about, punk? Never heard of him.''

sans gapes in shock at Undyne. ''How do you mean 'never heard of him'? you are the one training him for the royal guard!''

Undyne looks at Sans in disbelief. ''Look, I've never heard of him alright? But if I do see someone with that name I'll inform you.''

''thanks undyne.''

sans continues searching for Papyrus, but he fears that his brother met the same fate as his father.

''this can't be happening, first dad now him. i've no one..." he mutters to himself. He only has one option that he fears to use. He has to fix the machine and find for his brother.

And maybe, he will find Gaster, too.

~x~

As sans reaches Hotlands, he's dreading the moment to face the truth; he has to tell Alphys about his past from the timeline.

He knows he has to tell her everything, it's for the best anyway. Alphys may not know her past with Gaster and him.

He can see the lab from far, and knows that, just in a few moments, he has to ask a favor from her. But is she willing to help? Does he have to threaten her?

As sans enters the lab, he can see the mess Alphys made of it, and that's only the upper floor. However, it's dark at the moment, no one seems to be awake.

Suddenly the lights flicker on as he sees the familiar face enter the room.

~x~

Meanwhile, Papyrus has been walking for a while, yet the void never seems to end. How long has it been...

As Papyrus looks around the void, he sees a person in the distance. Finally, someone! He can finally know where he is, and better, how to return home.

The person that Papyrus saw, turns out be a skeleton.

_"Maybe I'll finally be free,"_ he thought.  
As he approaches the skeleton, that same skeleton seems to have noticed him.

''Excuse me sir, do you know where I am?'' Papyrus asks.

He replies: (Well, that's hard to say. Why?)

''It all started when I woke up in here, I want to return to home. I thought, maybe if I know where I am, I can find my way back," Papyrus explains.

He is confused by how he understands the  
skeleton's strange language, but he doesn't dwell on it any longer, since the other replies:

(If it was that easy, I wouldn't be here. Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is W.D. Gaster, but you can call me Gaster. And I'm assuming you are Papyrus, am I right?)

''Yes! My name is Papyrus!" A small pause. "So we are stuck here?''

  
(Unfortunately, yes), Gaster replies, his face sad.

  
''So..." Papyrus taps his gloved fingers together. "Since you have been stuck here for longer, what do you do to entertain yourself, Gaster?''

  
(Well, usually there are not that many things I can do around here. I suppose we could look at the black abyss that is this place, but I've had enough with that. However, with you around, we might be able to do more than  
just that.)

  
''So what do you suggest we do?''

  
(We can see what kind of magic we both have. We can train each other to strengthen our weak spots by sparring with each other.  
Since you somehow understand me, there's no point in teaching my font.)

  
''I would like that.''

  
(Me, too.)


End file.
